


Lovesick

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, this is such a good ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar is entirely convinced that she’ll feel dizzy if she just stays on the carousel for an hour. But it doesn’t take nearly that long before her girlfriend is throwing up.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 - Carousel

Around and around and around and around. Cedar kept insisting that they they stay on the carousel, “Just one more time, p _lease_ , Cerise?”, until they’d been riding for ten minutes, twenty, forty. Sometimes, she just got these ideas in her head that made her a little bit crazy. Right now, she was absolutely  _certain_ that if she went around on the carousel enough, she would get dizzy. It was like when she bought food at the Castle-teria because she was sure that having porridge sitting right in front of her would somehow make her hungry, or when she would lie in bed with her eyes open, waiting forever until she felt tired before she closed them.

And now, she was holding back Cerise’s hair while the girl puked into a trashcan, and she felt no different from an hour ago.

“Cerise, I’m so sorry,” the puppet bubbled nervously, rubbing her girlfriend’s back. “You should have told me that you weren’t feeling well, and we could have gotten off.”

“No, no,” Cerise lifted her head up, wiping her mouth. “I’m fine, Cedar. I just need a- a…” Her head dropped back down inside of the can as her stomach lurched again.

“What can I get you?” Cedar hovered around anxiously. “Do you need anything to eat? Some water? Let me get you some water-”

Her girlfriend stopped her with a weak wave of her hand. “Nothing,” she rasped out. “Just stay here, alright?” The red riding hood took in a shaking breath, keeping her head down low. “I’m sorry if I’m… ruining your time. By being sick.”

“What? Oh, no, Cerise, no! It’s my fault.” If Cedar hadn’t been so insensitive, they could have still been riding rides at the Muse-ment park, but she’d gone and made Cerise sick! This was turning out to be such a terrible date! “I’m the one who made you keep riding. Now, just tell me whatever you need, and I’ll go get it for you, I promise.”

Cerise swallowed thickly, nodding. “Do you think that we could go home, then?” she asked, still holding her head down. “I’ll make it up to you next time, I promise. We can rise the carousel as much as you want.”

Cedar really  _felt_ something then. A bubble of warmth and love that just lit her up from the inside. She leaped forwards and wrapped Cerise tightly into a hug, nestling her face into the girl’s hair. “I love you so much,” she mumbled, and she heard Cerise laugh as the other girl weakly reached up and grabbed her hand.

“I love you too, Cedar.”

 


End file.
